Sweet Sorrow
by Blo0dluSt20
Summary: Amu is a girl with a secret. A secret she doesn't want others to know. But, then Ikuto suddenly took interest in her and wants to know more about her. 1st Fanfic ! Go easy on me, onegai ! AmuXIkuto ! :D COMPLETE
1. New Student

~*~

Konnichi wa, minna-san~! :D Bloodlust here~! Hm... Everyone, just call me Karin, okay?

Anyway, this's my first fanfic, so please go easy on me~! But, a little criticizing wouldn't hurt~! :D

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara~!

~*Sweet Sorrow*~

"We don't need you"  
"You are a disgrace"  
"Leave now!"

~*~

"Amu!"

I turned around and saw my aunt running towards me. "What is it?", I asked as she panted in front of me. "Are you really sure? It's all right with you if you transfer in a new school?", she said with a worried expression.

I knew she was just worrying that I may not like the thought of leaving my friends at my old school.

I nodded and smiled, then I waved goodbye.

~*~

"Everyone, please welcome our new student, Hinamori Amu."

I stepped in the classroom and saw many students.

"Wow... She's cute"  
"Yeah, I think she's hot!"

I shuddered at their comments. Um... Hot?

"Now, please sit down next to..."

I looked at the teacher as he searched the classroom. He kept saying "Hm" and "Um". "Next to Tsukiyomi-kun.", he said. He pointed to the seat at the back. A blue-haired boy sat down next to an empty chair. I smiled to the teacher and nodded, then I hurried to my seat.

I sat down and laid my bag on the floor. The lessons then started. "Hello.", the boy said to me, smirking. "Huh? Oh... Um... Hello.", I answered reluctantly. He was kind of goodlooking and he seemed nice.

~*~

Yeah, I thought he was nice, but now, I think he's WEIRD! He keeps staring at me... It really gives me the creeps. I'll definitely avoid THIS guy.

Finally, the bell rang. I stood up and took out my bento. "Hey!"

I looked up and saw a girl standing in front of me. "Yes?"

"I thought, 'I want to be friends with Hinamori-chan', so, want to eat with me"  
"Sure, I'll be glad to"  
"My name's Tsukimori Ayame. Call me 'Ayame-chan"  
"Okay. Ayame-chan"  
"Then, can I call you 'Amu-chan"  
"Sure."

I smiled at her. 'This girl's really friendly', I thought. She giggled. I raised a brow. "What?"

"Tsukiyomi-san has been staring at you for the whole time you have entered! Maybe he likes you"  
"Wha"  
"Ooh... Looks like you've gotten yourself an admirer!"

I glanced at Tsukiyomi. He was still staring at me. I shivered. It's really creepy to be stared at, you know! Ayame-chan kept chatting on and on, nonstop. It's kind of hard to keep up, but I am sure I'll get used to it.

~*~

"Ah... Finally, dismissal...!", I said as I stretched my arms.

I heard footsteps behind me. Geez! Not only is someone staring at me, there's also people stalking me!

Oh, God, why me?

I ran so that I'll lose them. I turned around a corner. "Huh? Where'd Amu-chan go"  
"Oh, no! We lost her"  
"Oh man..."

I sighed as I saw them retreating. When they were gone, I hurried home.

~*~

"How was your day, Amu"  
"Eh? It was... cool, I guess. I earned new friends, but, guys were stalking me and my seatmate kept staring at me..."

My aunt laughed.

"Well, seems like you've grown popular"  
"Heh."

I looked at a picture frame in front of me.

My parents.

I instantly shoved it downward. "Amu?"

"Oh... Um... It's nothing"  
"Oh... Don't mind your parents anymore. It's all right. I'm with you now. I'm your mother now! I'll take care of you. I'll love you, unlike your parents so don't woory, okay?"

My aunt hugged me gently. I smiled.

~*Chapter 1-End*~

Wah... Was it kind of corny?

Anyway, I hope it's not that corny...

Thank you for reading, anyway! :D

~*~


	2. Confusion

Hi, again! Karin-chan's here, once again^^

Anyway, thank you again for reading this amateur fanfic of mine :D

Note: This is a normal POV!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! (But I really want to!)

~*Sweet Sorrow*~

"Mm...", a pink haired girl turned on her bed. She was (obviously) sleeping.

A man stood beside her and smirked. Suddenly...

He nibbled her ear.

"WHAT THE----?!!!!"

Amu glared at the unknown man. "Who are you?!", she asked angrily. "Get out or I'll call the police!", she said with a strong hint of rage. "Hn. You seriously don't know me?", the man said. Amu thought. 'Huh? That voice...?'

"TSUKIYOMI"  
"About time you realized"  
"What. The. Hell. Are. YOU. Doing. HERE"  
"Hm... I just want to go here"  
"Why?! Go to others' homes! Not mine"  
"But, I like it here"  
"So?! You entered my house then you nibbled my ear!! Leave now, you perverted psychopath"  
"Wha-? Psychopath"  
"Yes! You deifinitely have a personality disorder"  
"Hey! Where'd that come from?!"

Amu stuck out her tongue. Tsukiyomi grinned. "Anyway, tell me about your parents."

"Huh? My parents---- OH MY GOD! YOU WERE SPYING"  
"Hm... I think 'eavesdropping' is the right term"  
"Tch! You little"  
"I'm actually taller than you"  
"Geez! I won't answer you! Leave"  
"Waa... But"  
"NOW!"

Tsukiyomi let out a puppy dog face. Amu glared at him. "Sigh... Fine."

Then, he actually JUMPED from her window. "What?!", Amu yelled in shock. Her aunt barged in the door. "Amu?! What's wrong?! Did a psychopath enter your room?", she said without breathing.

'Huh... She probably heard me say 'psychopath'..'

"Oh, no, aunt. Just a nightmare.", the pink-haired girl answered. Her aunt's eyes searched the room. Well, the blanket WAS on the floor. That convinced her. "Okay, then..."

~*~

"There she is! It's Amu-chan!"

Amu gulped. 'Oh no...', she thought. She turned around and saw lots of students coming after her.

"Waaaa"  
"Amu-chan"  
"Good morning, Hinamori-chan"  
"Waaa!!! Nooo!!!"

The pink-haired girl ran away swiftly. She panted as she ran.

"Awph!"

Amu accidentaly bumped into someone out of hurry. She looked up and saw the person she didn't want to see... The psychopath Tsukiyomi.

Amu blinked. The cat-like boy grinned. "Aren't you gonna say 'Sorry' or are you just gonna gawk at me like that?"

"Wha-?! I am not gawking at you"  
"Oh, sure, sure. You were just staring"  
"What the hell is your pro"  
"Amu-chaaaan"  
"Huh? Ayame-chan!"

Amu smiled at Ayame. Tsukiyomi smirked then walked away. Amu turned her head to give him an ice-cold glare. Ayame giggled. "Ooh... You two are turning sweet to each other.."

"What? Sweet"  
"Yep! Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san teasing Hinamori Amu-chan is such a cute sight... Sigh... What a lovely couple you two will make..."

Amu shuddered at Ayame's delusions. 'Me and that pervert? A couple? I'd rather die!'

"Amu-chan's there"  
"Waa... She's as cute as ever!"

The pink-haired girl gulped then continued running. 'Waa... I'd rather be Tsukiyomi's girlfriend than be stalked like this! I'm soo tired!'

~*Chapter 2-End*~

Mm... I don't know about this chapter... but...

Anyway, please tell me what you all think! :D

Also, if you have any ideas, tell me, okay?

Thank you so much for reading this fanfic of mine!

~*~ 


	3. My Tears

Hi, everyone~!

Thank you sooo much for supporting my fanfic~!

Wahh... You don't know how happy I am~! :D

Anyway, I give you Chapter 3~!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara~!

Oh yeah, this is Amu's POV~!

~*Sweet Sorrow*~

I sighed. I just finished running around and I am so tired! And, on top of that, the perverted psychopath is beside me, staring, again! When will this nightmare end?

The teacher finally entered, but he didn't start the class, yet.

"Everyone, meet our new student. Heh... Seems like we have a lot of transferees huh?", he said. I blushed as a boy entered. "His name is Hotori Tadase. Please be nice to him.", the teacher added.

"Waa... He's cute..", I whispered without thinking. Tsukiyomi seemed to notice so I said, "What?" He shooked his head and turned away. I smirked. I finally made him stop staring at me. "Well, Hotori-kun, sit next to Hinamori-san. Hinamori-san, please raise your hand so that Hotori-kun will know who you are.", the teacher ordered.

I did what my sensei said. The boy started walking towards me. "Hi.", I said happily. The boy smiled shyly at me. "Hello...", he answered. "I'm Hinamori Amu, but you can call me 'Amu'. If you want to, that is...", I said with a friendly voice. Hotori smiled and nodded. "Then, please call me 'Tadase', Amu-chan.", he said. I nodded, then I turned back to sensei since class has already started. I shivered. 'What the---? A dark aura...'

I turned to Tsukiyomi, then I shuddered. He was glaring at Tadase. 'Wha--? What's happening? I liked it better when he was staring at me... This is scarier!', I thought. I looked at Tsukiyomi again. His eyes were hostile and his lips were locked in a frown. 'S-scary...'

~*~

"Haha! Did you see Tsukiyomi-san's face when he saw you being friendly to Hotori-san"  
"Y-yeah... It was kind of scary, though"  
"Hahahahaha... I think he's jealous, Amu-chan"  
"Huh? Tsukiyomi? Jealous? You must be crazy, Ayame-chan"  
"Oh, no, I am not! I'm just saying what I think! After all, I am very honest"  
"Hm"  
"Anyway, who do you like"  
"Huh? What do you mean"  
"You didn't see Hotori-san's smirk, didn't you? I think he likes you, too! He's probably planning to take you away from Tsukiyomi-san"  
"H-huh? That's impossible"  
"Ooh... Amu-chan's blushing~~"  
"Wha-? I am NOT"  
"Heh! You're so cute!!"

I glared at Ayame as she laughed. "What? Amu-chan has someone she likes?! Noooo!!!"

"What...?", I said. Ayame and I turned around and saw the guys who were stalking me behind us. I shuddered. Not because they were here again, but because they were CRYING! What the...?!

"Um"  
"Waahh!!! Come, comrades! Let us find out whom our goddess likes and eliminate him"  
"Yes! Nothing will come from weeping!!!"

The students retreated. I looked at Ayame. Her eyes were shocked but her lips were forming a smile. "Pfftt..."

"Hahahahahaha"  
"Hahaha"  
"G-goddess...?! That was really funny!!! Hahaha!!! I can't stop laughing, Amu-chan!!!"

I laughed along since I thought it was funny, too.

~*~

"Amu-chan?", a voice called me from behind. "Hm?"

I turned around and saw Hotori-kun. "Hello, Tadase-kun!"

"That guy... who was beside you earlier in class"

"Is he your boyfriend"  
"W-w-whaaaat???!!! Tsukiyomi? That perverted psychopath?! No! Of course not"  
"Sigh... That's good. Since I noticed that he was glaring at me when we turned friendly to each other"  
"Geez... Don't mind him"  
"Yes"  
"Oh, why did you ask anyway"  
"Oh! Um... I can't say, yet"  
"That's okay."

I smiled at him. the we started chatting about many things.

~*~

"Aunt, I'm home"  
"Amu-chan...? O-oh... you're back"  
"What's wrong"  
"Amu-chan, your parents are... here"  
"What"

"Why are they"  
"They say they want you back"  
"No... No way"  
"Amu... I doubt we can win against them... Even if we say what they did to you, they probably won't believe us... Also, they are your parents"  
"Why would they... want me... back"  
"I don't know"  
"No!"

I ran out of the house, not caring about anything. 'No... no... I don't want to come back! No...'

"Amu-chan!!! Come back here!"

~*~

I ran to the park. I had no idea why here... My feet just dragged me here...

I cried to myself... No one would comfort me... I have no hope... Even my aunt can't do anything about this, now...

I'll cry alone like always...

~*Chapter 3-End*~

Uwa... Was it corny? Anyway, please comment~!

I shall repeat: If you have any ideas, please tell me~!

I'm so happy about everyone's reviews... Thank you so much~~! 


	4. Revelation

Hey, minna-san~! Karin-chan's here, once again~!

I am always happy whenever I hear (Ermm... read) your reviews~! :D

Thank you for reading my fanfic~!

Now, I give you... Chapter 4~!

(But first...)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!

Note: Ikuto's POV~!

~*Sweet Sorrow*~

I walked along the streets. I am SO irritated by what I just saw and heard earlier! Hinamori is being friendly with that gay and she is actually saying that I am psychopath! What is wrong with her?!

"Huh?"

My attention was caught by a pink-haired girl who sat on the park bench. 'Amu...?'

I walked towards her. She didn't seem to notice so I sat next to her. Amu then looked up. "Tsu-tsukiyomi...?"

I looked at her. Her eyes were and water drops were falling from her eyes. 'She's crying...', I thought.

I nodded as a response. "What are you doing here?", she said, pretending there was nothing wrong. But this psychopath is not that dumb...

I hugged her. That seemed to surprise her, but she didn't pull away. "Hinamori-san, what's wrong?"

"It's... nothing"  
"It can't be nothing"  
"Yes, it can."

I hissed at her. Okay, I am actually trying to comfort her, but she is NOT cooperative! 'I have to keep my cool...', I thought. 'It will be worthless if I just get mad at her...'

I ran my fingers through her soft pink hair. "Just tell me..."

"No"  
"Amu, I am your seat mate; you can tell me anything"  
"I'm telling you, it's nothing, Tsukiyomi. And please don't call me 'Amu"  
"I will stop calling you 'Amu' if you tell me what's wrong, Amu"  
"Are you provoking me"  
"No, I am trying to comfort you, but you don't seem to want to be comforted. Or are you really that opposed of the idea of being comforted by a perverted psychopath and prefers to be comforted by that gay Hotori"  
"Why are you"  
"I know you like him. I am sorry I can't be like that Mr. Perfect, okay? Just please... tell me what's wrong"  
"... You asked about my parents before, right"  
"Yeah, has it got something to do with them"  
"Ye-yes"  
"Then, tell me"  
"You see, I am being take cared of by my aunt. My parents always used me as a means to earn money"  
"What do you mean"  
"They forced me into prostitution"  
"What...?! That's"  
"I never followed, though"  
"And, then"  
"The result was very cruel. They beat me, said such horrible words... They told bad things about me to my neighbors... And yet, I still didn't follow them... Months passed, but I endured the beatings and cruelty. Until, they kicked me out of the house"  
"Tch...! Why the hell"  
"I can still remeber their words... 'We don't need you', 'You're a disgrace', 'Leave now'... Disgrace? Wouldn't I disgrace myself and my family more if I engage myself myself in such a dirty act"  
"Why didn't you report this... this abuse"  
"They wouldn't believe me... I did report this but they wouldn't"  
"Why"  
"My parents maintained a perfect image in our city. Always participating in projects, campaigns and usually talked about peace. They acted like the perfect models. Everybody liked them... So they wouldn't believe me"  
"Amu"  
"You promised, right?"

Amu smiled at me. I felt so sorry for her... I didn't know how hard her past was for her... And, yet, I always teased her. "But... Now they want me back."

"Huh"  
"My parents want me back. I don't know why... But, I don't want to...! But, there's nothing I can do about it... My aunt's just an aunt. And they're my parents... I have no hope... no salvation"  
"... Amu--- Hinamori, don't come back. No matter what happens."

I hugged her tighter than before. I inhaled the sweet scent of her strawberry hair. "Why...? It's not like you care, right...?", she asked in a faint voice. "I do care... Hinamori, I like you! That was the reason why I always tease you... What do you feel about me, Hinamori Amu?", I asked her and gazed at her hazel eyes.

She looked shocked. "Wha... What...?"

"I like you... No, I love you. What do you feel about me"  
"... I... I don't know..."

I actually felt kind of disappointed... But, I was not surprised. "Is that so? Then, please forget I said that... But, can I at least be your friend; can I start over?", I asked her. Amu's face turned faint pink but she smiled. "Yes, of course, Ikuto-kun."

I smiled, too. Even if she didn't say that she liked me, I still felt happy with being just like this.

'I will protect you, Amu... I will."

~*Chapter 4-End*~

Hm... I think it's overly dramatic...

Anyway, please tell me what you think~! :D 


	5. Could This Be Love?

Konnichi wa~! :D

Karin's here~! :D

My Chapter 5~! Hm... I actually managed to get this far... :D I'm so happy~! And it's all because of all those who support my fanfic~! :D

Hm... Sorry for the long wait~! It's just that, everyone has to go to school, right?! :D

What is wrong with me?! How can I smile like that?!]

Please don't mind me........................ -_-''

Amu-chan's POV~!

Anyway...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!

~*Sweet Sorrow*~

"Amu, where have you been?", my aunt asked with a worried tone. I looked at her with a blank expression. I guess, you can say I am sulking... But, I know I shouldn't blame her. In fact, I should be thankful... But, after what had happened, I don't think I can treat her the same way I did before. "Just the park. Where are my parents?", I asked, not changing my expression. That seemed to hurt her, though, so I softened my expression a little.

"They left... You have to meet them soon enough. You also have to prepare your things, so that when they come, you're ready to go...", she said. She shook her head. Probably, by doing that, she can cool her head a little. "I am not coming.", I said. My aunt's face turned into a confused expression. "What do you mean...?", she asked. "I am not going with them. I won't leave you, aunt. You have taken care of me for years; I can't take leaving you...", I said confidently. My aunt's lips curved into a smile, but then, turned into a frown. "I... am really happy that you love me... But..."

I smiled to her. "My decision's firm. I am not going anywhere."

~*~

"Good morning, Ayame-chan..."

"Eeh?! Amu-chan! Good morning~~! Heh! You actually beat me into saying 'Good Morning' first!", she said happily. She's as cheerful as ever... I smiled to her.

Then, someone caught my eye. Ikuto... I approached him and he raised a brow. "Hey, Ikuto-kun, good morning.", I said with a grin. He smirked. Then, he mouthed a "Good morning.", too, which made me happy.

"Amu-chan, good morning"  
"Hm? Oh, Tadase-kun. Good morning."

After greeting ech other we (Me, Tadase-kun and Ayame-chan) started chatting endlessly. We included Ikuto, too. But... He wasn't very cooperative.

~*~

"Ne,ne... DId something happen?! With you and Tsukyomi-san? I saw you geet him! Ooh... Something's fishy"  
"Geez, we just made up because I got irritated of all our fighting"  
"Ooh... S-U-S-P-I-C-I-O-U-S~~!"

I glared at Ayame as she giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Hmph! There is absollutely NO way Ikuto-chii would fall in love with a girl like you, Pinky!"

"Huh?", I said as I turned around. I beautiful girl stood before me. "Who are you?", I asked, still amazed with her beauty but very irritated by what she said earlier. "And, please... My name is NOT Pinky.", I added. "Hmph! I can call you whatever I want to call you!"

'Okay... This girl is definitely irritating!'

I glared at her. "My name is Hoshina Utau. I am Ikuto's girlfriend. So, don't get ahead of yourself... Ikuto-chii is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Eh? G-girlfriend...?", I said without thinking. Wha...? Am I actually feeling jealous?! Hell, like I am!

"Yes! So, don't come near Ikuto-chii again!", she shouted angrily.

~*~

"What is up with that girl...?!", Ayame said. I sighed. What kind of feeling is this...? I don't like it.... I don't like what it feels at all...

"A-Amu-chan?!", she said worriedly. But, I don't know why. "S-sorry if I made you cry.... I won't talk about Ikuto ever again. About that girl again, too."

Crying? I touched my cheeks. Wet... I was crying...

"It's all right"  
"N-no... Can I ask just one question"  
"Yeah"  
"The reason you are crying... Do you like Tsukiyomi-san"  
"Wha...?"

Different words but the exact meaning.

'What do you feel about me?'

"I-I don't know... Ayame-chan"  
"But, then... You should realize them soon..."

~*~

'You should realize them soon'?

How am I going to do that? How? How? How?

Ikuto... He was very irritating at first and I even called him a psychopath... But, he was very nice to me.

And... he said... he liked ME.

What about Hoshina-san?

She was clearly more beautiful than me. Guys usually like girls for their looks, right?

Heh! I guess I have no hope...

~*Chapter 5-End*~

Hm... Was it okay?

I hope it was~~~

Thank you all for reading~! :D 


	6. Oblivion

Hello.

Karin-chan's back~! :D I am here to present to you all... Chapter 6~!!!

Okay, then, let's start~! :D

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara~!

~*Sweet Sorrow*~

"Amu!"

I lifted my head and yawned. I barely slept... Thinking about what had happened yesterday... Why is it bothering me so much? "Amu-chan!", my aunt's voice called again. I lazily went down the stairs. But... My sleepiness disappeared when I saw who was there...

My parents...

They're here to take me... They're here... to take me away.

"Amu, we're going now"  
"No! I don't want to, my beloved 'parents'. You won't see me coming with you"  
"You little"  
"A-Amu... They're your parents... Don't.... talk back to them"  
"I will talk back to them as I wish, my aunt! Why should I respect them when they did NOT respect me?! Tell me! Why"  
"Amu, dear, she's your aunt"  
"Oh, so now my sweet-talking mother is talking... How nice! Don't fool me, mother! You did the same to me, but, instead you told me to get out of the house because I won't follow you! Never, never will I be fooled by YOU ever again!"

My father stepped forward and slapped me hard. He glared at me, but I glared at him, too. He flinched. "Why? Are you scared that your little poor daughter is not afraid of you anymore? I have grown up, and you can't scare me like that.", I said cockily. I smirked as my father couldn't say anything. "Hmph. So, your aunt has raised you like this? You two are savages, worthless savages.", my father said as he smirked. Heh. Did he think I have nothing to tell him?

"Oh, we're savages? Oh, yes, that's true with me, I admit it. But, my aunt... Don't you DARE include my aunt in this freak show! If you call us savages, then, what are you ? You, who abused your daughter. You, who was forcing your daughter into entering a dirty act. You, who tried to use your daughter in making money. Isn't that a LOT lower than savages? So, what are you? What do you call yourselves? You are cowards, cowards who can only pick on the weak. But, if a powerful person was right here, standing before you, then you will only bow down. Heh. Don't think you can pick on me now, my beloved 'parents'. I have grown already."

My parents looked at me with dark eyes. I didn't care. Suddenly, my father punched me. My mother helped him, she was saying nasty words to me, too. Punch after punch, I was being beaten... I searched the room for my aunt... She was gone... She abandoned me?

I tried to protect myself... But, my father was too strong for me... "Hah! You are all talk! Where's your courage now?!"

'Please... Help me... Please...', I begged in my mind... I tried to stop myself from crying, but I think I am failing. It's so painful...

Kachak!

My parents had stopped beating me... They looked tense. I had little strength left... I felt so weak.

I tried to look at the door... I saw policemen... What...?

"Amu... Amu, are you okay?!"

My aunt's voice... So, she didn't abandon me after all... "I... thought... you abandoned... me....", I said as I smiled weakly. "I can never abandon you... Your my daughter, right...? Don't worry, you are going to be all right."

I tried to answer but my sight blurred and then, everything was black.

~*~

White...

"E-eh...?"

I opened my eyes and sat up on the white bed. I searched the room. The hospital... I'm in the hospital. I touched my forehead. "What happened...?"

"You were beaten up badly... Your aunt sent you here.", a nurse said as she entered. She smiled gently to me. "Are you feeling well?"

"Ye-yeah... I guess I'm okay.", I said, feeling dizzy. "Some friends also visited you... One said she was Ayame... The other Tadase...", the nurse told me. I looked down. "That's all? No one else?", I asked, disappointed. "Yes... Were you expecting someone else?", she asked curiously. "Not really... I didn't really expect HIM to come here and worry about ME...", I said as I smiled sadly.

The nurse sighed.

"Whom are you expecting"  
"... Tsukiyomi Ikuto"  
"Oh. Do you like him"  
"Huh? Well, I don't really know..."

I shook my head. The nurse looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know?", the nurse asked. "Yeah... He told me that he liked me... But, I couldn't answer him."

"Hm..."

I looked curiously at the nurse as she thought deeply. "What?", I asked.

"Well, what do you feel, knowing that he didn't come see you here"  
"Kind of disappointed"  
"You seriously still don't understand"  
"Huh"  
"You like him; isn't it obvious"  
"I... what"  
"Hee! You really are oblivious, aren't you?"

I can't help but blush. I must look so weird...

I thought about Ikuto.

When I was with him, I feel actually happy...

What if... I was in love with him from the start...? But, if that were so, then I would've denied it, huh... I acted as if I was strong in front of everyone, when I was always so helpless.

An act of cowardice.

I was afraid to admit the truth because of the pain of probable rejection. I built a wall between my fears and my love...

But, now the wall has crumbled to pieces... And I am now regretting denying my feelings...

I looked at the nurse. She was still smiling. "You are crying", she said as she touched my cheek. "Eh...?", I said. I rubbed my eyes. Then, I smiled at her back. "Do you now understand?"

"Yes."

I smiled at her and the nurse smirked. "I have experienced that, too. Oh, and by the way, I am Yaya... I experienced that with my boyfriend, Kukai."

"Eh? You have a boyfriend"  
"Yes. He's very cute~~"  
"Oh"  
"Huh"  
"My parents"  
"Their case is being studied... I expect the police to come here to ask you a few questions, too. If they still deny it, then you'll have to settle this in the court"  
"Oh... I see. My friends"  
"Oh! I told them to come back later"  
"Thank you! I really wnt to tell them I'm fine now... Especially to Ayame-chan. She has probably over-reacted"  
"Oh, the girl? In fact, no... She was confident. She said, 'I know Amu-chan would wake up. She's not weak.' I actually admire her"  
"Wow... Ayame-chan"  
"Actually, the one who over-reacted was the guy"  
"O-oh... Tadase-kun"  
"Yeah! Geez, is he gay or something?!"

I laughed with Yaya...

Even if she just met me, she was very kind to me... I'm very lucky to have met her.

And, now... I won't let myself lose to Hoshina-san. I will confess to Ikuto-kun...!

~*Chapter 6-End*~

Hm... Was it okay?

Anyway. I don't get it! Why are the question marks, exclamation marks, etc. disappear in my computer...?!

Anyway... please don't mind me...

Thank you for reading~~~! :D 


	7. Song That Describes My Feelings

Konnichi wa~~!

Sadly, my story's about to end... But! I am very happy~~! Also, I have another story in mind... I don't know if it'll be a Kamichama Karin fanfic or Shugo Chara! fanfic~!

Thank you sooo much for supporting me~~~ I am sooo touched...! TT_TT

I give you all... Chapter 7~!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!

~*Sweet Sorrow*~

What Yaya-chan said was right... I was interrogated. But, I was happy that my parents finally admitted it... I won't have to go and settle this in court.

Now, I have another thing to worry about. How am I going to confess to Ikuto?

Easier said than done...! But, I'll do my best... I won't lose to that girl!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. My thoughts were disturbed. My aunt answered the door and she called me, saying it was for me. I went down. "Amu-chan, I'm so glad you're all right...!", Tadase said joyfully. "Me, too...! I was really worried... Why didn't you tell me about your parents...?", Ayame-chan asked. "Because... I didn't want you all to get involved.", I answered. "Anyway, why didn't you come again in the hospital? The nurse said you'll come, but you didn't! Hmph. Now, I'm mad...!", I said with a pout. "Sorry, but my parents told me to do some chores and the following days were school days.", Tadase answered, scratching his head. "The librarian caught me...", Ayame said. I looked at her and blinked. Wha-? "Well, Ayame-chan has not returned her borrowed books for months and now the librarian is hunting her down.", Tadase said, snickering. Ayame punched him in the arm. "Hey!"

"Oh...! I forgot to let you come in!", I said and motioned for them to come inside and sit. "Why did you come here? Is there any other reason?", I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Well... We thought we'd give you the assignments and lessons you missed. We'll help you.", Tadase answered as Ayame nodded. I smiled at them gratefully.

While they were teaching me a few Math lessons, I started asking them. "Hey, how am I going to confess to Ikuto-kun?"

"Huh"  
"Waah!!! Amu-chan has finally realized her feelings"  
"You like Tsukiyomi"  
"Yes... I guess. I won't let myself lose to Hoshina-san"  
"Hm... Then, I'll help you"  
"Sorry, Amu-chan, but I got none."

Ayame looked at me apologetically. I smiled and turned to Tadase. "Well, what do you like doing?", he asked.

"Huh? Is that important"  
"Well... Yeah, I guess"  
"Well, I guess I like to sing"  
"Hm... Then you can dedicate a song for him"  
"Wha"  
"Well, I agree with Tadase. It's a cute idea"  
"There's a nearing song festival in school, it's a perfect chance. We'll sign you up"  
"But... What am I going to sing"  
"A song that describes your feelings for Ikuto."

~*~

Ayame and Tadase already left.

'A song that describes your feelings for Ikuto'?

That's kind of hard...

I searched my Cds. The song I like the most...

Agape... (Note: A song from UFO Princess Valkyrie)

The song that describes my feelings........

~*Chapter 7*~

It was pretty short wasn't it...?

Anyway, thank you for reading~~~!!! 


	8. My Love Has Reached You At Last

Finally...! My final chapter...

To everyone who has supported my amateur fanfic, thank you~! If it weren't for all of you, I would've deleted this story or even go as far as to stop making stories... I'm really grateful to everyone. I hope you'll like my final chapter...!

Note: Normal POV

And Another Note: There will be japanese songs in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara

~*Sweet Sorrow: Final Chapter*~

"Hmph. You've got guts to stand up against me on a singing contest. I heard you want to confess to Ikuto-chii. I told you: He's MY boyfriend!!!"

Utau glared at Amu angrily. But, Amu only remained firm. "If it's true, then I can do nothing about it... But, true or not... If you're truly his girlfriend or not... I don't care. I love Ikuto. No one can stop my feelings... No one can end it. That's why, I won't lose to you, Hoshina-san!", Amu said with a smile. Utau flinched. "Hmph! You'll definitely lose t-to me in the singing contest, anyway...! The-there's no way you can have Ikuto...!", she said as she ran away.

'That girl... Why...? Do you love Ikuto that much...? What about me? I guess... I now know... why Ikuto chose YOU...', Utau thought as she cried.

~*~

"Tadase-kun... Are you all right on giving up Amu-chan...?"

Tadase looked at Ayame. He sighed then nodded. "If Ikuto's really the person who'll make Amu happy, then I'm fine with it..."

Ayame smiled at him.

~*~

"Kukai-kuuun~~!  
"Huh...? Oh, Yaya-chan"  
"I can't wait to see Amu-chan sing...! She invited us, so I didn't want to disappoint her. Thank you for coming with me..."

Yaya smiled at Kukai. He smirked and pressed his lips against hers.

~*~

"Attention, everyone. The singing contest is about to start. Contestants, please ready yourselves.", the speaker said. People flocked around the stage. "Ne, I heard our goddess is going to sing-!"

"Yeah, I am soo excited"  
"Me, too. Sigh... She'll probably dedicate the song to ME"  
"Hey! Don't get too confident"  
"She'll dedicate it to ME"  
"No, ME!"

Ayame giggled beside Tadase. "Oh, hey, aren't you Tsukimori-chan?", a voice called from behind her. Ayame turned around. "Ah! The nurse!", she said in shock. Yaya grinned. "Amu-chan invited me...", she said. Ayame nodded with a small smile.

"Everyone, please ready yourselves. The contest is now starting..."

~*~

'Wow... The people here are good singers... I am number 8... and Utau's number 6. I wonder... if this is a good idea... I'll probably be a laughing stock...', Amu thought, laughing to herself.

After a few minutes, it was Utau's turn. 'I wonder how good Utau is at singing...?'

"Everyone, good afternoon. I am Hoshina Utau... I shall sing 'Black Diamond'. I also dedicate this song to Ikuto-kun..."

Amu readied herself for a shock.

"Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete -Anata no hoshii mono-  
BORYUUMU furikireru hodo tsuyoku Ooki na koe de sakende mite

Taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni Hajimeyou sekai wa Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru Sou kimi no te wo totte

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te wo hira ni Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

Furueru te de inori wo sasagete -ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-  
Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane Namida datte nagasenai

Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo Kesshite kutsushinai Honmono dake ga kagayaiteru Mienai chikara ni sakaratte

Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no?  
Mayotteiru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru Subete furikitte yuganda yozora ni Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te wo hira ni Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO"

Utau then bowed. "N-no way... She's good...", Amu stuttered. "Of course... She has won many awards in singing contests, didn't you know?", a voice behind Amu said. She turned around and saw a pink haired girl. "I'm Ran.", she said and smiled. "But, still. If you are truly determined, then you wouldn't get scared, right?", she said.

The audience clapped loudly. Amu shuddered but she smiled, too. "Yes."

~*~

"Finally... my turn..."

Amu entered the stage. She looked at everyone. Ayame and Tadase, Yaya and her boyfriend, my stalkers and... Ikuto was there.

"Goddeessss!!!"

She laughed a little as she heard 'Goddess'.

"Hello, everyone... My name is Hinamori Amu... I am singing 'Agape'... and I dedicate this song to... Ikuto."

Amu's stalkers moaned loudly. Some even cried. Ikuto was dumbfounded. Tadase, Ayame and Yaya smiled.

"Would you call me if you need my love?  
Doko ni ita tte kikoeru Kimi ga kureru Agape Chikara no kagiri, Dive!

Mitsumeru fureau sono toki Ai wa futari o tameshite iru

Time is now.  
Time is now Kono yo no hate made

Would you call me if you need my love?  
Doko ni ita tte kikoeru Kimi ga kureru Agape Chikara no kagiri Dive!

Shinjiru kotaeru sono toki Ai ga bokura o hitotsu ni suru

Time is now.  
Time is now Doko made mo ikite

Would you call me if you need my love?  
Doko ni ita tte kikoeru Kimi ga kureru Agape Chikara no kagiri Dive!

Oh... Anata no ai ga hakanai

Would you call me if you need my love?  
Doko ni ita tte kikoeru Kimi ga kureru Agape Chikara no kagiri Dive!

Would you call me if you need my love?  
Doko ni ita tte kikoeru Kimi ga kureru Agape Chikara no kagiri Dive!

Would you call me if you need my love?  
Doko ni ita tte kikoeru Kimi ga kureru Agape Chikara no kagiri Dive!"

Amu bowed. The audience clapped loudly. "Wow... She's really good!"

"I agree!"

~*~

"I knew you could do it.", Ran smiled to Amu. Amu smiled back. "Thank you..."

After a few more minutes, the results were ready.

"Everyone, the judges have now decided. Third place goes to... Karasuma Haruka... Second goes to... Hinamori Amu..."

Amu was shocked. She was not shocked that she ONLY got second but because she didn't expect that she would win at all. She smiled.

"The first... Hoshina Utau."

Utau stepped forward. "I guess I lost... Hoshina-san.", Amu smiled to Utau. She looked at Amu. "Yeah... I told you... But, you can have Ikuto.", Utau whispered.

"Huh"  
"You love him more than I do"  
"Hoshina-san"  
"Sorry... I was lying... I was just... jealous. I'm sorry"  
"Heh. It's okay..."

Amu smiled to Hoshina and she smiled back.

"Good luck... Amu..."

~*~

Amu walked around, searching for a blue-haired boy (which is obviously Ikuto~! :D). "Sigh... I can't find him anywhere..."

She looked around and saw her stalkers. They were crying waterfalls. That made her cheer up a bit. Suddenly, she saw a boy sitting on the top of the tree.

"Ikuto...!", Amu yelled. Ikuto looked at her. "What?"

"I have something to tell you...", Amu said softly. Ikuto smirked. "Finally realized you love me?", he said, not even bothering to stop smirking. Amu blushed madly. "Hmph. You knew from the start!"

"Of course. It's so easy to know"  
"Hmph. Fine, tease me all you want! I am not going to confess to you anymore!"

Amu turned her back and lifted her nose in the air. "Hey!", Ikuto shouted and instantly jumped down from the tree. "I was just kidding!", he said, scratching his head. Amu turned back to him, smiling. "I love you, Ikuto!", she said happily.

Amu ran to him and kissed him. Ikuto smirked and returned the kiss. "I love you, too, Amu..."

~*Sweet Sorrow-End*~

Hm... Did you like it? I do hope so...!

Thank you soo much for reading... I'm very happy. I am also going to write a new story! I've decided! It'll be Gakuen Alice fanfic! Of course, it'll be a NatsumexMikan~~!!! I wuv that pairing!

Thank you for reading, minna. I'm very happy to have finally finished my story.

Oh, well, if you want to write a sequel about it, then please do give me a message. Then I'll email you, if I decide already, okay? :D

--Thank you for reading~! Sweet Sorrow is now finished--


End file.
